


In Our Eyes

by Dragondeathdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondeathdrop/pseuds/Dragondeathdrop
Summary: Summer Rose and Raven Branwen meet by chance during a play connected by someone they both know. When they realize that they are each other's Soulmate they must both learn about each other and how they want to define their new relationship.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Beginnings

Summer was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Tonight, was finally the night that she had been rehearsing and putting in late nights for the past three months for. As she did so she looked at her eyes which were both silver which indicated that she hadn’t found her soulmate yet.

In this world, everyone had two unique eye colors. Soulmates found each other when they were close to each other, which made their eyes change to match the other persons.

As Summer got done with her makeup, she adjusted her costume and gasped as she stared into the mirror. Where there were two silver eyes just a mere moment ago, her right eye had become a dark red color which meant that her soulmate was nearby.

Some people found their soulmates as early as middle school while there were others that found them well into adulthood like Professor Ozpin did with Dr. Salem. There was really no way to tell when it would happen until it did.

Thankfully, there was also no way to be mistaken since all the people that Summer had asked about mentioned that they just instinctively knew that their soulmate was indeed just that.

But not everyone used that to be romantic with each other. There was a girl in one of Summer’s classes who was “friendly rivals” with hers so it was up to the couple to figure out what they preferred.

While she hadn’t felt any pain or nausea Summer knew that they were fairly common since Tai had mentioned that he felt a brief flash of pain in his eye when he met Glynda and she had told Summer later she felt as if had she had just gotten spun around repeatedly.

Summer ran out into the green room where Qrow was sitting on one of the couches. “Almost showtime, you nervous?” he asked as he fiddled with the watch that he had on his wrist for the show.

“Qrow, look, look at my eyes!” Summer squealed happily, bouncing up and down waiting for Qrow to look at her.

“Summer, your eyes… you found your soulmate!” He got up before lifting her slightly and spinning her around. He had known Summer ever since their first year of high school and they saw each other as siblings. Qrow got a good look at her eyes, squeaking quietly as he saw the deep red hue of her eye… he knew that color…. 

Summer sat down next to him and pulled out her scroll as she waited for the three-minute call for places. She was thrilled that she had finally come within close proximity of her soulmate!

Raven held out the ticket that she bought so it could get a hole punched into it as proof that she brought one and found a seat next to a blond-haired young man with a blue eye and a green eye.

Raven guessed that the blue was his natural eye as she cleared her throat. “Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?” the man looked at her and paused as his eyes met hers. “No, no one’s sitting here, you can if you want… um, Miss?”

“Yes?” Raven asked him.

“You had two red eyes a minute ago… now one of them is different.” Tai told her as Raven started to dig through her bag anxiously looking for a mirror which she found almost immediately, opening it she stared at her eyes and she almost gasped at the sight. While one of her eyes was the same dark red hue it always had been the other was a bright silver color.

Raven was surprised that her soulmate was nearby. She knew that everyone had one of course, but she wasn’t expecting them to be here of all places. She had always thought that she’d meet her soulmate on a hiking trip, or skydiving, not at a play but she supposed anything was possible.

As Summer took her position backstage while Ozpin announced the play and did his preshow spiel she was brimming with nervous energy, both because of the fact that the show was about to begin and the fact that with any luck she’d see her soulmate.

Raven settled into a comfortable position as the lights dimmed and the play started. She kept her attention on the stage as Qrow walked out and began monologuing. He seemed like he was a good actor and that he was enjoying it which made her incredibly happy to see.

Summer waited for her cue to go on and as Qrow said the line she took a deep breath before walking out on stage to deliver her first line. She was mentally telling herself to relax even now.

Tai smiled as he watched Summer onstage. She was a natural performer and he always got as excited to watch her on stage as she was to actually be up there. 

The two of them had been best friends since they were little kids and Summer had always had an overwhelming amount of energy and a need to perform. He had been there for all of it.

Summer had done many art-related activities over the years, from orchestra where she played the violin, to spending two years in dance where she was a natural at it but her true passion was the theater.

She had had really bad social anxiety before her mother had signed her up for a play in the summer before they started seventh grade which Summer hadn’t been happy about in the slightest but the minute that she walked up on that stage and began speaking her lines it was like a switch went off.

The shy, quiet girl that Summer used to be had given way to the person that she was now. The girl who smiled and waved to everybody, the girl who had been able to balance student council, theater, and the two years that she spent in dance.

All through middle school, into high school, and even now into their college years she was onstage performing in plays. He truly loved how she put everything she had into it and threw herself into every character and every performance.

Raven’s breath hitched slightly as a brunette came out on stage, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she delivered her lines.

Her eyes… they were red and silver, the same color as Raven’s own. “This girl, she’s my soulmate? Wow, she really isn’t what I was expecting. I knew she was nearby but I thought that they’d be somebody in the audience, not somebody onstage but she is very pretty.”

As intermission came, Qrow and Summer made their way back into the green room before giving each other a hug. “You’re doing great, Summer. I’m sure… your soulmate… is very impressed.” Qrow paused slightly as he mentioned her soulmate but hid it with a smile.

Thankfully, Summer didn’t notice as she went to sit down on the couch. “Thank you, Qrow. You’re doing great too.”

Raven flipped the program as intermission began and looked at the cast members. She found the character that the girl who was her soulmate was playing and looked at her name. “Summer Rose, huh? It’s a pretty name and it certainly seems to fit her.” she thought this to herself as she read Summer’s brief bio.

Summer couldn’t sit still; she wasn’t even nervous about the play anymore. She was instead super nervous about meeting her soulmate after the play was over. What were they like? Were they male or female? Would they get along? She hoped that they would.

Raven closed the program as the chime that signaled intermission was over sounded. She was enjoying the play and found it incredibly interesting with all the twists and turns that were in the first half.

Summer walked on stage and began her part for the introduction of the second act. Like in the first act she would be on stage the entire time so she was running down the lines, blocking, and queues in her head to ensure that everything went smoothly.

As the play ended, the cast went onto the stage and bowed as they received their applause then headed into the lobby to take the cast picture and meet the people who came out to the show.

“Summer!” Tai called as she exited the theater and ran over to him as she gave him a big hug. “You were great out there! The play was fantastic, you were fantastic!”  
He lifted her up which caused her to squeal happily as Qrow walked over to them and the young woman that he had sat next to was trailing behind him. “Summer, I want to introduce you to somebody,” He stood aside as the woman walked up. “This is my sister, Raven.”

Summer held out her hand to shake it as her eyes scanned Raven, her greeting caught in her throat when she looked at Raven’s face. There, staring back at her, scanning her were the same red and silver eye that she herself had. This was her soulmate, her soulmate was Qrow’s sister.


	2. Awkwardness

Summer and Raven both glared at Qrow who gave a small squeak and tried to hide behind Tai. “Don’t think so man, this is all you.”

The two girls opened their mouths to speak before closing them, then opening them again and speaking in perfect sync. “I’m sure you have questions. You first." 

"Well, you two truly are soulmates; since you already know what the other is going to say,” Qrow muttered, which earned him a smack over the head from his sister.

“Not funny, birdbrain.” 

Summer lightly flicked Qrow’s forehead and he threw his hands up in the air. “Okay, seriously? This isn’t pick on Uncle Qrow hour!” He raised his tone slightly and flicked Summer back playfully.

The flicking soon became a poke battle as the two chased each other around the empty lobby. The annoyance in Qrow’s face disappeared as he ran after his fleetfooted friend.

Raven watched them for a bit until she turned to Tai. Amusement was on his face and confusion was on hers. “So, I don’t believe I got your name. I’m Raven, but you already knew that.” She extended her hand out to him which he took.

“I’m Tai. I’m Summer’s best friend.”

“So, Tai… is she always this… bubbly and playful?”

“More or less. She’s always been that way with me. She’s still the girl who’ll hop on my back and beg for piggyback rides when we’re together.” Tai smiled before a thump on the ground occurred.

Qrow had tackled Summer, making sure to use his greater weight as a buffer, so she landed on top. “I got you, Qrow.” She booped him on the nose.

“Excuse me, but I’m the one who tackled YOU. Remember?” Qrow booped her back before a soft clearing of the throat was heard and all four of the college kids looked up to see Dr. Salem and Professor Ozpin standing there.

Summer and Qrow immediately pulled themselves off the floor and looked at the ceiling, embarrassed blushes on their faces. The two were flustered by the fact that they had been caught horsing around by their theater professors. “Children, please, this isn’t the wrestling room,” Salem whispered even though her voice carried across the space. They all picked up on the very faint current of amusement that was present in it.

Professor Ozpin didn’t hide his amusement as much as he gave a small smile. “I’m sure that you both have a lot of nervous energy to burn off… though this might not be the best venue for releasing it. You two performed excellently. For now, take the time you need to decompress and unwind. We have quite a few more performances to do this semester. Oh, and congratulations on finding your soulmate, Ms. Rose.”

The theater professors walked past them and out the door. After a moment or two of silence, Tai looked at the three and smiled. “Summer, Qrow, did you want to go grab ice cream?”

Summer practically zoomed over and nodded excitedly. “Yes! Ice cream is good!”

Qrow rolled his eyes before giving a small, smirking smile. “That’s fine with me.”

Tai nudged Summer’s ribs with his elbow, and she squeaked softly before turning to the fourth person in the room.

Raven was feeling awkward and out of place when Summer looked at her. “Hey, Raven… would you like to join us?”

Qrow looked over Summer’s head and gave her a small nod, which Raven imitated. “Yeah, um… sure… If that’s okay with you guys?”

“Of course! It is-I mean you’ll be a part of my life from now on, so I may as well get to know you. Right?” Summer asked as she moved closer.

“Y-yeah, right. I suppose you’re right.” Raven nodded; Summer had a point about that. They were going to be in each other’s lives for the rest of it so getting to know each other wouldn’t be the worst idea. At least Raven hoped so.

“Sum, how does going to Solitas sound?” Tai asked as he took out his scroll and texted Glynda that they’d probably swing by for ice cream.

“Yes, please! You knew exactly what I was thinking. How do you do that?” Summer smiled widely as she headed towards the door.

“It helps that we’ve been best friends since we could walk. I know you exceptionally well,” Tai replied as he followed her while taking out his keys. “Oh, did you two want to meet us there or would you prefer to carpool?” he asked the twins while stopping in his tracks.

Raven and Qrow looked at each other and shrugged. “I guess it’d be easier to carpool with you. Reduces the risk of getting lost,” Qrow murmured.

“Very true, now let’s go. Summer looks about ready to zoom off on her own.” Tai chuckled softly as the three looked at her practically bouncing in place.

As they walked to Tai’s car, he and Qrow hung back to let the new soulmates talk. “So, you’re the Qrow that Summer keeps mentioning, huh? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah, likewise, man. Summer talks about you a lot. If it weren’t for the fact that she said you had a soulmate, I would’ve thought she had a thing for ya,” Qrow told him which caused Tai to shudder.

“Nah, that’d be super weird. We know each other well, yeah, but…” Tai cut himself off, and Qrow raised an eyebrow. “It’s fine, not important really,”

“If you say so.” Qrow knew he was hiding something but ignored it. He might’ve been nosy, but Tai was turning red and Qrow wasn’t going to push the subject with someone he just met, officially at least.

Raven was trying not to mentally curse at her brother when she saw him stay back by Tai, so Summer was the closest person to her.

“So, um… if I may ask what do you do for fun, Raven?” Summer asked. The confidence in her voice and posture seemed to be gone. Now, she was meeker and seemed timider than she had been on stage and when she had been interacting with Tai and Qrow.

“Oh, I like physical stuff. Hiking, rock climbing, dirt biking. I’ve gone skydiving and scuba diving before which was super fun. What about you?” Raven asked softly.

Summer nodded slowly; a small smile emerged on her lips after she took a deep breath. “Well, you already know that I like being on stage. But other than that, I’m a good singer and dancer. I have a sizeable sweet tooth, but I also really like spicy foods.”

“I like spicy foods too,” Raven replied and Summer gave her a wider smile.

“Truth be told, I have always wanted to skydive. I’ve just never been able to.” Summer admitted, an embarrassed blush on her face.

That shocked Raven. She never thought that the small young woman in front of her would ever want to do something so daredevil as jumping out of a Bullhead. “If you want, we can go skydiving sometime and once our stomachs have settled down we can grab a spicy dinner? How’s that sound?” Raven asked.

Summer nodded, a large smile was on her face as she turned to Raven and stopped walking. “Really? That would be amazing! We could get ice cream after?” she asked and Raven nodded.

“Yay! It’s a date then!” Summer squealed softly and Raven couldn’t help but laugh.

“I suppose you could call it that, Dolt.” Raven followed her remark by lightly flicking Summer’s nose.

“Wounded! Wounded!” Summer pretended to stumble and Tai ran up to catch her. “Tai… Tai, I see…. darkness.” She flailed and then ‘died’.

Tai stared at Raven. “You fiend!” he said overdramatically to her. “Magister, arrest this woman!” He pointed to Qrow then Raven.

“Ma’am, you’re coming with me.” Qrow lightly moved his sister’s arms behind her back and Raven hung her head in fake shame.

“All she wanted was ice cream! I guess now I’ll have to make sure that I eat all the ice cream in the world for her,” Tai lamented.  
That caused Summer to frown and sit up. “No, not all the ice cream!”

The quartet paused before breaking out into laughter. Summer and Tai both stood up as they laughed while Qrow let Raven go.

“Well, that was fun improvisation,” Qrow said before Summer hopped on his back.

Tai and Raven couldn’t disagree with that statement. “Race you slowpokes to the car!” Summer challenged as Qrow took off running with a mad cackle.

Raven’s competitive side kicked in as she hopped onto Tai’s back and they followed behind. The impromptu race was wholly unexpected but Tai was determined to have himself and Raven win. Qrow was tall but thin like a marathon runner whereas Tai was more muscular in body and legs.

Qrow was fast, but Tai put on a burst of speed when the car was close and beat him but only by a handful of seconds.

Qrow panted as Summer slid off his back. “W-wow…that… Tai, you’re fast. Especially considering you had my sister on your back” Qrow rasped out as Raven slid off and patted him on the head before smacking it hard.

“Playing sports during high school helped. I’m not as fast as say a track runner but I can definitely sprint when I want to.” Tai smirked at him before unlocking the car and going to sit in the driver’s seat.

The other three looked at each other and put one of their fingers on their noses but Qrow was fastest and the two girls conceded that they would be sitting in the back.

They let the silence, except for the radio, take over without complaint. They’d been talking outside and they knew they’d talk more at the restaurant so for now, the silence was all right with them.

At least it was until Raven got curious. “So, Tai when did you meet your soulmate?”

“Oh, I met Glynda when she transferred into Signal High during our sophomore year. She joined the cheerleading squad; I was on the football team; I think you understand the rest.” Tai looked in the rearview mirror for a split second before turning his attention back to the road.

Raven nodded. “Yeah, I do. I mean you do look like a football player so I guess I should’ve figured that out sooner.”

“It’s alright. Oh, Sum. If you want to put music on go ahead,” Tai told her and she took out her scroll. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she made her choice. 

Less than a minute later a thumping was heard and Summer’s fingers moved rapidly across her leg. Whatever genre Qrow and Raven were expecting Summer to like was not what they got when loud metal music echoed from the car speakers.

Summer’s eyes lit up as she hummed along with the lyrics and drummed her fingers to the beat. “How can someone so sweet and innocent looking enjoy Vacouan Metal? Especially since it’s in old Vacuoan?” Raven and Qrow were both thinking to themselves as Tai drummed his hand on the wheel and let out a deep growl.

When the song ended, Summer coughed softly before piping up. “Who wants to have a turn?”

Qrow and Raven were silent for a moment before Raven looked at her soulmate. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Summer asked innocently.

“You know what I mean. Did you put that song on the radio on purpose or was it just to shock Qrow and me?” Raven narrowed her eyes.

“Why can’t it have been a bit of both? I like the genre and I knew it’d be surprising.” Summer smiled lightly as a chuckle was heard from the front seat.

“You are an evil little woman. You know that right?” Raven told her which only got the taller woman a cackle.

Before the new soulmates could get into it again Tai spoke up. “Look’s like we’re here.”

“Yay, Ice cream time!” Summer cheered.


	3. Ice cream time

Glynda felt a small smile come across her lips when she saw her female best friend and her boyfriend come into Solitas for ice cream though she wasn’t sure who the other young man and woman were. Her eyes widened upon seeing that the other girl’s eyes were red and silver respectively. This must’ve been the ‘surprise’ that Tai mentioned in the text he had sent her.

Qrow and Raven both looked around while Summer happily skipped up to a shorthaired blonde with Tai right behind her.

The shop was set up to be holiday/winter themed with fake snow, snowflakes hanging from every surface, and tiny cotton ball snowmen. It wasn’t an exceptionally large room but it was large enough to have a wall to wall counter on the twins’ left and a sizeable seating area. There was another counter with nozzles for ice cream toppings and a door beyond that that must’ve led to the kitchen.

The siblings turned their attention back to Summer and Tai who was holding the blonde’s hand as Summer talked animatedly to her before pointing at Raven. She paused and beckoned the two over before she resumed talking.

When they both walked up, she looked at them. “Raven, Qrow, this is Glynda Goodwitch. She’s Tai’s soulmate and one of my best friends! Glynda, this is Qrow Branwen and his sister Raven Branwen, my soulmate. Qrow is a theater guy.” Summer felt a little odd saying that, but she would just have to get used to it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. It seems that I guess we’re going to be interacting with each other a lot,” Glynda said as she guided them over to a large booth. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean… I’ve known Summer for a while and since she’s soulmates with my sister so…” Qrow murmured before Raven softly punched his leg, and he glared at her before he shushed.

“Sorry, my brother tends to ramble… don’t mind him.” Raven rolled her eyes as she smiled at Glynda.

Before Glynda could respond an irritated voice rang out. “Goodwitch! Stop lollygagging and get back to work! Honestly, how lazy!” Jacques Gelé grunted before he pulled on his jacket and looked back. 

“Just make sure you and James lock up once you close.” He narrowed his eyes before he pushed the door open and left.

“Ugh, I can’t stand that man… he’s such an arrogant, pretentious, overbearing jerk,” Glynda muttered afterwards. “Anyway, don’t let my jerk of a manager get you down. I’m assuming that you two want your usuals?” she asked Tai and Summer, who both nodded.

Glynda went to go get them all waters as Raven looked at the door where Jacques had left with a raised eyebrow.

“Is he… always like that?” Raven asked softly and Glynda nodded as she brought out four glasses of water and set them onto the table

“Yeah, Jacques is a real piece of work… None of the staff like him. Personally, I don’t understand why he still works here when Robyn is far better at the job and is actually well-liked.”

Glynda sat next to Tai who muttered something under his breath and he scowled. With three people now sitting on one side of the booth Summer was left sitting in the corner of the booth against the wall.

“So, Sum how was your performance tonight? I’m sorry I missed it.” Glynda asked as she looked past her boyfriend.

Summer and Qrow both smiled as they started to talk over each other. “Okay, okay one at a time. Summer, you go first.” Glynda put her hand up and silenced the two.

Summer told her how she found her soulmate and of the performance itself. She forced herself to not go into a motormouthed ramble as her leg bounced excitedly underneath the table. “Oh, and the siblings carpooled with us.”

Glynda narrowed her eyes as she looked at her best friend. “You surprised them with your choice in music, didn’t you?”

Summer blushed madly as she looked down while Glynda softly smacked her arm after reaching over. “Cheeky little twit.” 

“You mean the fact that this sweet-looking young woman is actually into Vacuoan death metal?” Raven and Qrow both said as they looked at Glynda curiously.

“Yeah, that’s the one. She cackled like a banshee after she pulled that stunt with me.” Glynda said as she got up. “Have you and Qrow decided what you’d like for dessert?”

Qrow and Raven both looked down at menus and quickly skimmed them. “I’ll have mint chocolate chip,” Qrow said as Raven shuddered.

“I’ll have cookies and cream.” Raven took her brother’s menu and handed them both to Glynda as she gave a small smile.

“I’ll have everything out in a second,” Glynda said as she walked back behind the counter and pulled out some ice cream containers

“So, you and Summer come here a lot huh? Did that start before or after you met Glynda?” Qrow asked Tai whose cheeks were slightly pink.

“Oh, uh… this was kind of a thing even before we met Glynda. Of course, back then we had to have our parents drive us but once we could drive it became our best friend thing.”  
Qrow nodded as Glynda came back yet again with five cups of ice cream. Four of the cups were full of ice cream that were sizeable but not overly filled. The fifth cup that was set in front of Summer was… something else entirely.

It was completely full of ice cream, toppings, and excessive amounts of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries. Raven and Qrow’s jaws both fell at the size of it all while Tai and Glynda didn’t seem to care that Summer was digging into a small mountain of sugary goodness.

“That’s… a lot of ice cream,” Qrow breathed out finally and Raven found herself agreeing with her brother. Since Glynda had classified the dessert in front of Summer as the girl’s usual it was clear that she was had gotten it before. Even as Raven watched Summer she was already half done with her confectionary delight and she was quickly devouring the rest.

Finally, Summer took a breath and looked up only to see both Raven and Qrow staring at her with wide eyes and slightly open mouths.

“What are you two staring at? Can’t a girl enjoy her ice cream?” Summer asked as she defensively brought her ice cream closer to her body.

“You are absolutely devouring that. It was massive,” Raven said as she looked down at her own slowly melting confectionery delight.

“I like sweets….” Summer looked down with a small frown.

Raven put a hand on hers. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised that you can eat so much ice cream.”

Summer blushed slightly and then winked. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Rae.”

Raven’s face went bright red before pulling her hand away quickly as she stammered. “W-why’d you give me a nickname? N-not that it’s a bad one.”

“Because I could, and because it’s cute to see you blush.” Summer said with a teasing tone in her voice.

Raven started to pout as she ate her ice cream while Tai, Qrow, and Glynda watched the two’s interactions. “You two are so adorable together,” Glynda said which caused Summer to laugh softly and another blush to erupt on Raven’s face.

The group ate their melting delights in silence after that. Once their desserts had been paid for and the shop had been locked up Tai and Glynda had said their goodbyes to each other before she had said goodbye to everyone else.

“Well, time to get you two back to your car or cars. Oh, before I forget let me see your Scrolls,” Tai told the twins as he opened the car and shot a look at Summer.  
“Right, um Raven can I see your Scroll?” Summer asked.

Qrow handed his Scroll to Tai who added himself as a contact before sending a message. Summer did that process for Raven before her soulmate handed her Scroll to Tai.

“There, now Sum and I have your number, Raven. Qrow you have mine. This way, we’ll all be able to talk to each other.” Tai looked in the rearview mirror as everyone got buckled in.

The ride was a quiet one since a feeling of weary calm had set in. Summer and Qrow had burned all the adrenaline off while Tai and Raven were content to let the silence have the night.

Qrow and Summer were both looking out of the car’s backseat windows with Summer starting to fall asleep. Tonight had been even exciting than usual and she was worn out but she was also happy since she had a small smile on her face.


End file.
